(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to replicas of head gear. In particular, a device and method for attaching a replica head gear to a variety of surfaces.
(2) Description of Related Art
Modernly, Sports is a multi-billion dollar industry which brings all people from different walks of life together to participate, watch and cheer for their favorite teams. Not surprisingly, fans love to the ability to display their devotion to their respective teams by wearing replica uniforms and jerseys. For major sports such as football, baseball and hockey, which require the use of helmets during the games, fans often purchase replica helmets to display around the house or to wear at games.
Conveniently, manufacturers began producing smaller replica of head gear such helmets that cost less and makes it easier to display due to its smaller footprint. In view of this, it is common to see replicas of such helmets on people's mantles or on desks or somewhere to allow the replica helmet to sit on a flat horizontal surface.
Although ideal for their above normal uses, the current replica helmets do not allow fans that desire the ability to attach or mount their replica helmets on more vertical surfaces such as a refrigerator door, car window, regular door or window etc . . . Instead, because of the said limitations, fans are relegated to use stickers or other similar applications that fail to provide an authentic feel that is desirable to rabid sport fans.
Thus, there is still a need for a device and method to allow a user to attach a replica head gear such as a helmet to a variety of vertical surfaces.